Alas Rotas
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Cuando crees que no tienes escape, cuando deseas correr y perderte en la nada, sentir paz, tranquilidad, silencio, desahogo, y te ves rodeado de parámetros que lo impiden, sombras que te siguen, fuertes ruidos cual truenos que zumban en tus oídos, sin escape y sin salida de lo que parece ser, un fin indescriptiblemente horrible y solitario. MAKOHARU SOURIN REIGISA
1. Chapter 1

Alas rotas

Resumen:

Cuando crees que no tienes escape, cuando deseas correr y perderte en la nada, sentir paz, tranquilidad, silencio, desahogo, y te ves rodeado de parámetros que lo impiden, sombras que te siguen, fuertes ruidos cual truenos que zumban en tus oídos, sin escape y sin salida de lo que parece ser, un fin indescriptiblemente horrible y solitario. Pero, incluso en la oscuridad, hay luz.

Notas del fanfic:

Este es un fic ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si no te gustan los relatos tristes, no sigas bajando o leas esto. Si continuas es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Notas del capítulo:

Disfruta el primero de esta trilogía.

Capítulo 1: Sabia que volverías

Y entonces despertó alarmado tocándose la cabeza, sus heridas dolían demasiado y miró a su alrededor, acababa de haber una contienda con los americanos ¿y después?

Todo le daba vueltas, lo último que había escuchado era el rugido de una bomba feroz que alzó polvo a su alrededor, y después se hallaba ahí, en la enfermería que estaba a reventar de soldados malheridos y moribundos. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza vendada y después trató de recordar un poco más pero una suave mano se colocó sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Descansa. El imperio te necesita. No servirás de nada si mueres en este viejo colchón de enfermería-.

Y delante de él, un bello rostro de ojos azules se presentó, había escuchado de aquel chico que asistía en la enfermería, ya que muchas de las enfermeras de aquella tropa habían muerto y por ello aquel muchacho estaba ayudando. Nunca, en su sano juicio pensó que aquel joven fuera así de atractivo, sin embargo lo era. Y si lo miraba detenidamente, parecía un hermoso ciruelo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Preguntó el soldado.

-Nanase Haruka-. Respondió el joven.- ¿Y tú?-.

-Tachibana Makoto.-

Y, desde aquel momento Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka comenzaron a sostener una extraña relación de amistad.

Conforme iban pasando los días, Makoto acudía con cualquier excusa a la carpa de la enfermería con tal de hablar con Haruka, a veces de cosas simples, evitando a toda costa hablar de la guerra, pues ya bastante tenían con lo que ocurría todos los días.

A veces tenían que cambiarse de ubicación y con esa excusa de no tener peleas con los americanos, ambos jóvenes charlaban.

Una noche de verano, la tropa decidió detenerse en un pequeño sendero verde para descansar, pronto llegarían a su lugar.

Cada que podía o tenía tiempo libre, a Haruka le gustaba salir a mirar las luciérnagas del verano. Aumentan cada vez más, y si miras con atención parece un retrato del cielo tapizado de estrellas, brillantes y llenas de paz, una paz indescriptible bajadas a la Tierra. Soltó un suspiró y se recargó en un viejo árbol de cerezos.

-Bonita noche, ¿no crees?-.

Y el de cabellos azabaches miró al castaño llegar y asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa. Desde que había dejado el campo para entrar a la enfermería de la tropa por falta de enfermeras, no había visto cosas tan más horribles. Desde cadáveres deformes a causa de las bombas, hasta cuerpos que más del 90 por ciento de ellos están quemados hasta el hueso, hasta cuerpos con heridas putrefactas infectadas con gusanos, había muchas veces que lloraba sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. O eso hasta que cierto joven llegó a la carpa, aquel de ojos verdes como la esperanza.

Desde aquel momento, dejó de llorar y si algún herido se iba de aquel infierno, el trataba de estar ahí, diciéndole que el dolor pronto se disiparía y ya no sentiría más que alivio, y, con alegría infinita miraba partir a aquellos soldados que, ya no merecían sufrir más. Y quien le había ayudado a entender eso era Makoto.

-Las luciérnagas nunca dejaran de brillar a pesar de los tiempos. Quizá porque llegarán mejores.- Respondió Haruka atrapando una sin aplastarla y colocando sus manos para dejarla ir. Cosa que aquel insecto no hizo.

-Al parecer la luciérnaga tampoco quiere alejarse de Haru, ¿verdad?-. Agregó Makoto con una sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo más se abrazó a Haruka.

El azabache no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima, lo entendía. Entendía que quisiera estar con él, así como también entendía que tampoco quería alejarlo.

Hacía ya 2 años que se conocieron en aquella carpa, a veces Makoto llegaba herido, sin embargo Haruka hacía de todo con tal de que no pasara nada más de eso. Porque amaba tenerlo cerca.

-Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo. Siempre volveré, Haru-. Habló el de cabellos castaños recibiendo una afirmación suave separándose un poco del abrazó para ver los ojos húmedos de Haruka a causa de las lágrimas: lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando Haruka se enlistó al ejército después de que la casa en donde vivía con su abuela fuese bombardeada, pensó en que ya nadie lo esperaba y por eso, al menos, sería útil para la nación. Pero ¿ahora? Ahora estaba feliz de que alguien deseará estar con él.

Y, con el dedo pulgar, Makoto limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de Haruka que resbalaron por sus mejillas, sonrió con ternura sintiendo la brisa del verano mover sus cabellos, las luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor, elegantes y hermosas adornando así un primer beso entre estos dos jóvenes.

Un beso, simple, dulce, lleno de todos los sentimientos posibles que un hombre puede expresar, y mientras aquel dulce beso iba intensificando al pasar de los segundos, también subía el nivel el recorrido de las manos curiosas, que acariciaban la piel que poco a poco se mostraba delante de ellos, poco a poco las ropas cayeron al pasto húmedo por el rocío; los gemidos escapaban de ambas bocas, jadeando y deseándose más. Los susurros de aquella noche se concentraban en sus nombres sin más, las manos en recorrer cada centímetro de piel del otro.

El sudor bajaba despacio impregnando su piel, el sonido húmedo de cuerpos juntándose, y las lágrimas de placer, todo esto fue presenciado por aquella noche en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Cuando la guerra acabe… estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?-. Habló Makoto acariciando los negros cabellos de Haruka que se mecían un poco a causa de la brisa del verano, Haruka se apoyó más en el pecho fuerte en el que estaba recostado y asintió ligeramente. "Nada me gustaría más" susurró.

Una mañana hubo un nuevo combate, pero a causa de una epidemia de hepatitis A muchos de los soldados estaban muriendo, y así muchos de los soldados que aún estaban en entrenamiento acudieron al campo de batalla, entre ellos el ángel azul de la enfermería que retomaba su cargo como soldado y no más como un enfermero.

-No, debes irte-. Le reprendió Makoto.

Pero Haruka se negó.

Cuando llegó el ejército americano, hubo una total diferencia, ellos los rebasaban por número, sin embargo no se inmutaron, Makoto miró a Haruka y volvió a pedirle que se marchara, que no estuviera ahí, sin embargo volvió a recibir una negación como respuesta.

Hubo mucha sangre, tanto americana como japonesa, muchos muertos durante aquel enfrentamiento, y lo último que Makoto escuchó fue una bomba estallar.

Cuando Makoto despertó creyó ver a Haruka atenderle como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, quien estaba delante suyo era una de las chicas de la enfermería, se levantó asustado buscando a Haruka con la mirada entre todos los soldados heridos de ahí, sin conseguirlo se levantó de la cama como pudo, apartó a la enfermera, a todo aquel que se interpusiera, y a pesar de que sus heridas dolían, nada lo detendría, buscaría a Haruka, no lo halló en ningun lugar.

Caminó al lugar de la batalla, sentía la humedad de la sangre que manchaba las vendas, sin embargo no se detuvo, lo encontraría.

Y entre cuerpos calcinados y putrefactos lo miró con el rostro ensangrentado pero con el mismo brillo azul en sus ojos.

-Haru…- susurró Makoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

El de cabello negro le sonrió y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Sabía que volverías-.

Makoto se inclinó un poco para acariciar su fría frente. Haruka moría.

Y a pesar de sus múltiples y profundas heridas le dolían de una manera inhumana, cargó a Haruka que agonizaba en su espalda y comenzó a caminar a paso lento por aquel campo muerto.

-Tengo frío-. Susurró Haruka.

-Descuida, pronto llegaremos a la enfermería y te pondrás bien Haru… ya no hables.- Susurró Makoto tragándose el llanto, debía mantener la compostura.

-Makoto… las luciérnagas están brillando como aquella noche-. Susurró Haruka.

Y Makoto alzó la mirada topándose con la negra noche, Haruka moría, se repitió. Sonrió con amargura y asintió sin dejar de caminar.

-Las veo, Haru. Descuida, pronto estaremos ahí-.

-Makoto-volvió a hablar el de cabellos negros aunque cada vez más bajo- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Haru-.

Y después dejó de sentir los suaves y casi intangibles respiros de Haruka en su cuello. Sin dejar de caminar, cargando tras de sí el cadáver de su amado continuó hasta aquella vereda de luciérnagas, dejó a Haruka en el pasto y limpió su sangriento rostro con un paño húmedo que traía consigo y con agua que había recogido del roció del alto pasto.

Sin dudarlo más se acostó a lado del de cabellos negros y le abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos inevitables, y antes del amanecer, ambos ya no estaban ahí.

Cuando la tropa los encontró ambos estaban muertos, uno a causa de las múltiples heridas y el frio. El otro, a pesar de que estaba desangrándose, no murió de eso, sino de tristeza.

Aunque, ahora, ambos están juntos, en un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad iluminado por la luz de las luciérnagas que solo salen en verano.

Capítulo 2: Bajo el Cerezo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Bajo el cerezo

Cuenta la leyenda que un viejo soldado murió solo en una vieja casa de madera mientras sonreía, en sus labios susurraba un "al fin" y apretaba un listón rojo en su mano, aquella mañana de su muerte había sido durante la primera lluvia de pétalos de cerezo del aquel año.

¿Quién es este viejo? He aquí su triste historia:

Una mañana, aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina decidió ir a ver a su mejor amigo para comer un poco de tenpura con té verde, era verano y a pesar de que había habido problemas con los americanos, este soldado de la marina los pasó por alto. No creía que fuese importante.

Cuando entró a la casa la hermana menor de su mejor amigo lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa, acostumbraba a ir en kimono a pesar de estar en casa, hizo una ligera reverencia y luego corrió a uno de los salones voceando a su hermano mayor.

-Sousuke, haz venido-. Habló el joven saliendo del salón con una sonrisa, su nombre era Matsuoka Rin.

El antes mencionado asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa y después dijo:

-Nunca rechazaría una oferta como esta.-

Y con el canto de las cigarras de verano ambos jóvenes se sentaron a comer tenpura y té verde, las hojas de los árboles se mecían y las nubes blancas se movían tranquilas, al parecer era un día perfecto, pero las pisadas apresuradas rompieron el confort de aquel medio día, y sin avisar Aiichiro Nitori entró a la casa de los Matsuoka, y se inclinó un poco para tocarse las rodillas en un esfuerzo para poder recuperar la respiración.

-Yamazaki-san… lo he estado buscando por todos lados-admitió el joven de cabellos grises mientras extendía una hoja doblada por la mitad al de cabellos negros- es del capitán, lo necesita lo más pronto posible-.

Sousuke miró a Rin, el cual asintió afirmando que estaba bien que fuera, después de todo era su deber como soldado de la marina.

Sousuke se fue junto a Nitori, Rin les miró alejarse. A veces pensaba en su vida en el ejército, del cual, había decidido salir a la muerte de su madre para cuidar de su hermana como era debido, pues aún era demasiado joven como para dejarla sola. Y a medida que pensaba en ello, el atardecer cubrió el lugar.

-¿Japón… está en guerra?-. Habló Sousuke, a lo cual recibió una afirmación. Partirían en tres días.

Cuando salió del cuartel, miró a Rin que le esperaba en la entrada, ¿cómo debía decirle que se iba a la guerra? Y sobre todo, una guerra contra Estados Unidos, ¿Cómo decirle que Japón entraba a la Segunda Guerra Mundial también?

Una noche antes de partir, fue a casa de los Matsuoka, para su sorpresa Rin no estaba pues había salido a comprar algunas cosas para pintar algo, así que se topó con la pequeña Gou Matsuoka, la hermana menor de Rin Matsuoka, aunque no era muy pequeña, ya era una adolescente. Sousuke decidió esperar a Rin por tanto Gou se dio a la tarea de servirle un poco de té para hacer más placentera su espera.

-Sousuke-kun…-susurró la chica mientras dejaba el vaso de porcelana en la mesa para que Sousuke lo tomara- ¿Puedo decirte algo?-.

El joven la miró y asintió ligeramente llevando el borde del vaso a sus labios, la chica se sentó frente a él y colocó sus manos sobre el kimono rosa que llevaba.

-Yo sé que tú eres una persona muy importante para mi hermano mayor, por ello…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- por ello… no me parece correcto que te vayas al frente sin decirle nada.

Sousuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla, ¿cómo es que sabía eso?, Gou era una chica muy inteligente e intuitiva. Por ello, sabía que el ataque al Pearl Harbor no se quedaría así y menos a sabiendas que Estados Unidos era el país más poderoso del mundo, y tras la búsqueda con tata insistencia del capitán era más que obvio.

-¿Te irás a la guerra, Sousuke?-.

Esa voz era la de Rin que había estado escuchando todo a través de la puerta, Gou volteó asustada, lo que menos deseaba es que su hermano supiera de la partida de Sousuke por ella; Sousuke se levantó con rapidez al verlo entrar de aquella manera, iba a articular algo, alguna palabra, pero no pudo pues Rin le miró molesto y se dio la media vuelta marchándose, Sousuke fue tras él y Gou se quedó parada en la puerta mirándolos alejarse en la noche oscura y, quizá la última silenciosa y tranquila en mucho tiempo.

-¡Rin, espera!-.

Y Rin se detuvo bajó un cerezo girándose molesto para encararle.

-¿¡Por qué no ibas a decirme que te ibas?!-.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo-. Se defendió Sousuke.

-¡Mañana partirás, Sousuke!-. Replicó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos agachando su rostro para que Sousuke no las viese salir. Había perdido a su padre una guerra antes y su madre murió después de eso. No podría perder a otra persona importante en manos de la guerra, simplemente no podía.

Sousuke le tomó del rostro y limpió con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas tibias de su amigo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Nunca me iría sin despedirme-. Concluyó Sousuke y acto seguido dio un suave beso en los labios del pelirrojo, al principio, el pelirrojo se opuso, pero después se dejó llevar, era un beso de despedida, ¿verdad?

-Te esperaré todos los días en este mismo árbol, hasta que regreses.- Habló Rin tratando de tragarse el llanto, le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se recargó en el pecho de su amigo, "Prometo volver" le dijo Sousuke y después de eso se separó despacio del pelirrojo dándole la espalda y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a un joven pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta, avanzó un par de pasos para después dejarse caer al pasto húmedo de rocío y llorar en silencio.

¿Por qué le dolía aquella partida?

Tal vez, porque sin decirlo, aquel beso había sido una declaración de amor correspondida.

Seis años después la Guerra acabó, y con ello llegó la rendición incondicional de Japón.

Un año más tarde, en 1946 Sousuke volvió al sendero a aquel lugar en donde Rin prometió esperarle, pero cuando llegó Rin no estaba ahí. Durante varios días y noches esperó, pero Rin no volvía. Lo único que había en aquel árbol era un listón rojo atado a una de las ramas.

Sousuke envejeció, y cuando menos se dio cuenta habían pasado ya diez años desde que esperaba debajo de aquel cerezo, una noche se quedó dormido a la sombra de aquel árbol y lo soñó; soñó a Rin, él estaba delante suyo con una sonrisa y una dulce mirada, "haz vuelto" le dijo, y Sousuke asintió varias veces, sin embargo cuando iba a abrazarlo, Rin desapareció, buscó con la mirada topándoselo de pie a unos metros.

-Nos veremos en 30 años, Sousuke…-.

Y dicho esto Rin comenzó a caminar, cuando Sousuke se levantó para alcanzarlo despertó y miró a una mujer de cabellos rojos llegar al pie del árbol y comenzar a rezar, Sousuke se acercó pero no interrumpió por respeto. Se quedó al otro lado del árbol para no ser visto ni por ella ni por el hombre que la acompañaba.

Cuando la chica terminó de rezar miró el listón rojo en la rama y sonrió levantándose.

-Hoy hacen 11 años desde que mi hermano murió bajo este árbol…- Sousuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello… no se trataba de Rin ¿o sí?...

-Gou, nunca me has contado como debe ser esa historia. Estoy seguro que debe haber una razón…- habló el muchacho con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

La chica asintió acomodándose los rojos cabellos detrás de su oreja y miró el viejo árbol de cerezo.

-Mi hermano esperaba a alguien muy importante durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, debajo de este árbol. En el 44 mi hermano enfermó, sin embargo seguía viniendo a este árbol a esperar a esa persona, el año en el que la guerra acabó el médico del refugio le prohibió estrictamente a mi hermano que continuará con esa espera, pero mi hermano lo ignoró. Siguió yendo a pesar de que eso hacía que su salud empeorará. Y durante el primer día que los cerezos comenzaban a caer, mi hermano empeoró, cuando fui por sus medicinas él ya se había ido, cuando lo encontré estaba aquí, atando ese listón rojo, balbuceó algo sobre "no puedo esperar más" –la chica limpió sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y después sonrió- sé que mi hermano esperó a Yamazaki-san hasta el final, por ello se me hizo cruel llevarlo a casa, mi hermano quería esperarlo hasta el final, y lo hizo.- Concluyó la chica.

-Debió ser alguien muy especial-. Murmuró el muchacho comenzando a caminar seguido por la chica de los cabellos rojos.

Sousuke soltó un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentó no llorar pero le fue imposible. Las lágrimas se desbordaron solas, pensando en lo mucho que había tardado, en lo mucho que Rin había sufrido con tal de seguir yendo a esperarle todos los días.

Durante una mañana por la década de los 80's, un viejo hombre solo moría en el futon, apretó el listón rojo que tenía contra su pecho y sonrió "al fin…" murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

-Volví, Sousuke.- Le escuchó con aquella voz ta característica suya, se giró y le miró a lado suyo.

-Sí, al fin.-

Capítulo 3: Bajo los escombros


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Bajo los escombros

Quien la describió, dijo que fue una nube horrorosa que levantó el cielo, estalló cerca de Dios y después dejó tras de sí un rugido feroz como el de un león.

-¡Rei-chan, Rei-chan!-. Habló el rubio que entraba a la casa de los Ryugazaki alzando los brazos, corría rápidamente hasta llegar al jardín trasero donde Rei se apresuraba a enterrar todo muy bien en una fosa hecha por el mismo.

-Nagisa-kun…- habló el de gafas en un suspiro y después paró su labor para acomodarle bien la ropa-Adelántate, por favor, yo te alcanzaré…-

Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza; los padres de ambos murieron durante un bombardeo americano, así que, ahora solo se tenían a sí mismos, y, Nagisa ahora no quería separarse del peli azul por ningun motivo. Rei solo asentía, sabía que estaban de más los ruegos para aquel rubio testarudo.

-Bien, entonces...-aplanó la tierra con la pala y después se apresuró a llegar a lado del rubio, el cual le tomó de la mano y, así, ambos se encaminaron al refugio.

-Odio los refugios, Rei-chan…-admitió Nagisa abrazándose a Rei cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que podía, y tratando de cubrir con sus manos sus oídos, pues afuera las bombas caían desde lo alto de los aviones verdes olivo, Rei le abrazó y asintió, a él tampoco le gustaban los refugios, pero debían ser fuertes, porque pronto el imperio japonés ganaría, él estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando el bombardeó acabo, la gente que había alcanzado a llegar al refugio, salió buscando con sus miradas a algún familiar que se haya retrasado, la madera de las casas ardía en fuego, algunos árboles de igual manera, se podría decir que todo se estaba consumiendo en aquella guerra.

-¡vamos, Rei-chan!-. Habló Nagisa con una sonrisa mientras le jalaba del brazo con aquella hermosa expresión, aquella cara que le hacía dudar que se encontraran en medio de la Guerra.

Aquella cara alegre con la que Nagisa le jalaba del brazo para ir a pescar, o para ir a comprar bombones; antes de la guerra, todo era hermoso, amaba aquellos momentos a lado del rubio, en donde la única preocupación era alcanzar a ver la función de marionetas en los festivales.

-Cada vez es menos…-habló Rei dando un suspiro al recibir su dotación de arroz blanco, las reservas que había enterrado en el jardín trasero se habían acabado y el dinero ya casi se agotaba, de hecho, ya había sacado todo el restante del banco de su familia, al igual que Nagisa, sin embargo, los precios subían y, ahora ya no se podía intercambiar nada.

Lo poco que les quedaba a ambos ahora, les alcanzaba para una lata de arándanos, dotación de arroz para dos y un poco de soya, en pocas palabras era nada.

La gente ya no desperdiciaba nada, ahora cualquier alimento era bien recibido, así sean pequeñas porciones.

-Ya solo queda esto…-habló en un murmuro el de cabellos azules mientras miraba a Nagisa correr jugueteando con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Nagisa era el único que había sonreído, nunca perdió la costumbre de hacerlo a pesar de que la situación era deplorable, Rei suspiró y miró las pocas monedas de metal que quedaban en su mano, en pocos días no tendrían más que dar a cambio de comida, y ahora, los negocios no aceptaban cosas, solo dinero en efectivo, los fondos de la familia Ryugazaki y Hazuki se habían agotado. Rei estaba angustiado, mucho muy angustiado.

-¡mira, mira, Rei-chan!-. Habló Nagisa con una sonrisa entusiasmada quedándose frente a un negocio ambulante mirando una pelota de papel- ¿Podemos comprarla?-.

Y Rei negó.

Nagisa agachó la cabeza un poco desilusionado pero después asintió con una sonrisa "Vale" le dijo y volvió a correr por ahí con una sonrisa, Nagisa necesitaba también zapatos nuevos; Rei suspiró y sonrió, para todos eran tiempos muy difíciles.

-Vamos, Vamos, Rei-chan…- decía alegre el rubio jalando a Rei que se encontraba vendado de los ojos.

-Me caeré, Nagisa-kun…- Reprendió Rei algo molesto.

-Te gustará…- Y dicho esto, el de cabello azul pudo sentir el pasto largo rozar sus piernas, después sintió como Nagisa le quitaba la venda de los ojos y remplazaba la tela con sus blancas manos.-¿Estás listo?-.

Y después le dejó mirar un montón de mariposas volando sobre un enorme jardín de flores de colores, a pesar de que estaban en guerra, había lugares que no perdían su hermoso sello, aquel escenario le hizo sentir feliz, y tranquilo. Nagisa había estado observando a Rei, le miraba preocupado y muchas veces se la pasaba hasta muy tarde en un trabajo en el cual, apenas y le pagaban lo necesario para comprar comida, Nagisa también había intentado ayudar en los gastos de la casa, pero en ningun lugar le aceptaban.

Todo aquello era un regalo para _su_ Rei-chan, se lo merecía por esforzarse tanto.

Una mañana, Rei salió a aquel miserable trabajo, sin embargo, cuando la tarde cayó, a todos los jóvenes les dijeron que ya no era necesaria su ayuda, dándoles así su último pago.

¿De nuevo estarían en las mismas dificultades? Todo cada vez era peor, ¿cómo decirle a Nagisa que tendrían que buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir?, en ese momento recordó que le había prometido un regalo de cumpleaños a Nagisa, "el más hermoso" le había dicho él, suspiró por recordarlo al último, en ese momento había terminado con las últimas reservas que tendrían en mucho tiempo, y tan solo habían quedado algunas monedas, giró su rostro topándose con aquel puesto ambulante de hace unos meses, recordó la mirada ilusionada de Nagisa al ver aquella pelota de papel, se encaminó a aquel lugar, y así gastó lo último que le quedaba en un regalo para Nagisa.

Cuando Nagisa escuchó las pisadas de Rei en la entrada corrió hasta él abrazándole.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, Rei-chan…?

Pero al mirar la sonrisa triste de Rei, no fue necesario continuar, simplemente le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Preparé pastel de arroz para hoy, iré a servirte…- le sonrió y después corrió a la cocina.

Y mientras ambos se encontraban sentados comiendo un poco de aquel pastel de arroz, Rei le contó lo ocurrido, Nagisa le sonrió diciendo "ya encontraremos que hacer, no te angusties, Rei-chan", aquella sonrisa hizo que el de gafas se relajara y después asintió, se levantó de su puesto siendo observado por Nagisa que se hallaba curioso por aquel gesto de Rei, cuando Rei volvió se sentó frente al rubio y sopló de la boquilla dándole forma así, a una pelota de papel, los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de lágrimas al tomar la pelota.

-Rei-chan… ¿por qué..?..-

-No sé cuando volvamos a tener dinero, Nagisa-kun…- acarició sus cabellos y le sonrió- Feliz cumpleaños-.

Nagisa sonrió alegre, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía un regalo, abrazó a Rei lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba feliz, amaría aquel día, amaría el primero de agosto de 1945, porque fue el día en el que volvió a sentirse feliz.

Durante la noche, Nagisa se levantó del futon, Rei aún no se iba a dormir, y ya era muy tarde, seguramente estaría angustiado por lo que pasaría ahora que no tenían dinero, se paró acomodándose la ropa de dormir y tomó una vieja manta, caminó y miró a Rei sentado en el tatami con la mirada al jardín, Nagisa se acercó despacio y le colocó la manta sobre sus hombros.

-Nagisa-kun… Es tarde. No deberías estar despierto…-

-Lo mismo te digo, Rei-chan…-reclamó Nagisa, se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hombro-No debes preocuparte, Rei-chan. Ya veremos que hacer después, además, tengo el presentimiento que pronto acabará la guerra.-

-¿Y si no es así, Nagisa-kun…?...-

-Será así, Rei-chan…-y tomándole de la mano, le hizo levantarse para caminar hacia la recamara, Nagisa estaba preocupado por Rei, cada vez se veía más y más acabado, por ello decidió ayudarle a quitarse las ropas, Rei se resistió un poco, pero se dio por vencido casi de inmediato, Nagisa miró las múltiples marcas que Rei tenía a causa del incesable trabajo, se inclinó un poco y besó una de estas marcas, pero Rei lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación, Nagisa le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Rei, tal parecía que todas las lágrimas que había contenido habían decidido salir.

-No quiero seguir con esto, Rei-chan. No quiero que sigas lastimándote, no quiero que la guerra siga, por favor, Rei-chan… si te pierdo a ti ¿Qué otra cosa me queda?-y las lágrimas se multiplicaron, tanto que Nagisa perdía la voz- eres lo único que tengo, Rei-chan. No quiero alejarme de ti, y cuando tú te vas y tardas en volver, yo me asusto mucho…- alzó la mirada para toparse con la mirada violácea de Rei que le observaba fijamente, enternecido- yo… te amo tanto, Rei-chan, que no quiero que nada te pase…- admitió por ultimo abrazándose más fuerte al de cabello azul.

Rei le abrazó, dejándose caer en el futon que se encontraba a un lado, dejando a Nagisa debajo de él, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y después besó sus labios, Nagisa le miró con una sonrisa ante aquel besó rápido, seguido del cual llegó uno más profundo, y después uno más, y otro más, las caricias aumentaron el ritmo conforme aumentaba el tiempo…

-Te amo, Rei-chan…-susurró Nagisa acorrucándose en el pecho desnudo de Rei; Rei le cubrió con las cobijas y besó su frente, ¿hacia cuanto no sentía esta agradable tranquilidad? A decir verdad, no lo recordaba.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Nagisa-kun…-

Cinco días pasaron, y todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, Nagisa se encontraba recostado en el tatami mirando a las hormigas avanzar en fila india, Rei se encontraba a un lado de él acariciando sus cabellos mirando el cielo azul, miraron aviones americanos llegar, sin embargo, la alarma no sonó.

Pero…

…

…

…

Lo siguiente fue una luz enceguecedora que cubrió el pueblo, Nagisa alzó un poco la mirada y después, vio como la pelota que Rei le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños se deshacía, Rei lo abrazó con fuerza y después oscuridad.

Cuando Nagisa reaccionó sintió el brazo de Rei, hacía calor, un calor insoportable. Sentía como el aire le faltaba, y también como algo pesado le aplastaba la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Rei-chan…-susurró Nagisa.-

-La guerra acabó, Nagisa-kun… acabó para nosotros…-habló Rei con dificultad. Rei estaba cerca de él, lo sabía por la cercanía de sus respiraciones, Nagisa asintió, Rei buscó la mano de Nagisa en la penumbra la cual encontró y se aferró a ella con una sonrisa, Nagisa sintió como la vida se le iba, ambos buscaron sus labios en la penumbra, cuando se encontraron se unieron en un último beso, tantas cosas habían pasado, tanto dolor habían sufrido ambos, tantas muertes… Pero siempre juntos. Y así, ambos se obsequiaron algo que nunca olvidarían, el último latido de sus corazones, ambos murieron sin saber… que la guerra había acabado con aquella bomba que los dejó bajo los escombros, con aquella bomba creada para matar… Aquella bomba a la que los americanos le llamaron "La Bomba atómica".

Morir no es tan malo… ¿o sí?... ese fue el último pensamiento de ambos aquel 6 de agosto de 1945.

Notas finales:

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fanfic.

Trate de enfocar el dolor de lo que ocasiona una guerra desde tres puntos:

-Los soldados que mueren al frente.

-Las familias o parejas que se separan y nunca más se vuelven a ver.

Y, por último:

-Los civiles que no tienen nada que ver con la guerra.

A veces, no valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido, a veces no valoramos la vida, a veces simplemente nos da igual lo que pase con los demás, total "a mí no me afecta en nada".

Recuerda valorar a aquellas personas que son especiales para ti, aunque no te lleves bien con algún familiar cercano, recuerda que algún día esa persona puede no regresar, y entonces dirás "cuanto lo extraño", pero será demasiado tarde porque él o ella no lo sabe, y nunca lo hará.

Disfruta los pequeños regalos que te da la vida, desde un amanecer, hasta una lluvia, disfruta de tus amigos y las risas, disfruta de cada momento con tu pareja, haz que valga, porque no sabes en que momento, en que minuto, en qué segundo, todo acabara.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
